Universe Nine
by Rerum
Summary: This is my take on Universe 9 from DragonBall Multiverse. Cooler's reign has prevented Son Goku from ever existing in this universe. How will Krillin and the Z Fighters defend the earth without the aid of the Super Saiyans?
1. The Test

The sliding door opened and the soldier walked nervously into the dark room. He made his way to the base of the throne in fear. The being he was about to address tended to have that effect on people. After all, he was the tyrannical ruler of much of the universe. The soldier saluted him respectfully.

"K-king Cold sir, I have a m-message," The soldier said, clearly intimidated by the tyrant's presence.

Cold, who had been idly sipping a glass of wine on his throne, replied, "Well? Out with it, you stuttering mome!"

The soldier gulped. "The princes are ready for their test."

The King set down his wine glass. "Excellent," He turned to his pilot. "We are nearing the designated planet, no?"

"Yes sire, We should be arriving on planet Q-355 shortly."

A few minutes later, King Cold stepped out onto the barren planet, followed by his sons, Cooler and Frieza. The three frost demons definitely bore family resemblance. Cooler, the elder of the brothers, was muscular, with dark purple skin. He had bony, armor-like structures around his wrists and ankles, on his chest, and head. He also had a blue gem-like armor on the top of his head. The skin on the sides of his face were colored a dark red rather than purple.

Frieza had pale white skin, and a smaller and less muscular stature than his brother. His natural body armor was comprised solely by purple gem-like material; he lacked the bony armor Cooler had.

King Cold was in a repressed form rather than his true form, so he looked somewhat different than his children. He was much taller and more muscular than them, and had lavender skin. He had the same bony armor as Cooler, though much thicker. He bore gem-like armor on his head, blue-green in color. He also had two dark horns on his head. All three of them had long, pointed tails. One thing that this entire family shared was their eyes. They had the same cruel, red eyes.

"Now, my children, as you know I control an enormous empire, and you both will most definitely follow in my footsteps," Cold said, "However, only one of you can be my true heir."  
>He looked at his young princes sternly. "My heir shall be determined by a test of strength. The two of you must fight each other; As I watch I will judge who is more powerful, and more fit to be my heir. Are you ready?"<br>"Yes, father," the two brothers replied in unison.  
>"Well then, try not to kill each other," Cold chuckled, "You may begin."<p>

The pair wasted no time. They immediately launched themselves at each other, and a split second later, their fists collided, rocking the planet. After this, they began to exchange vicious blows. They moved too fast for the untrained eye to see, as they moved across the planet in their bout. However, King Cold could follow every movement made by the two.  
>"Hehe, I can't begin to imagine the riches I'll obtain once I become heir," Frieza stated smugly, between attacks.<p>

However, this arrogant boast caused the younger frost demon to lose some focus, which Cooler exploited. Cooler punched his brother in the stomach, causing him to wince in pain. He then whipped his tail across Frieza's face, knocking him to the ground. He hit the ground with such force from a high altitude that a massive crater formed around him.

Frieza floated out of the crater, furious. He yelled as he began to power up. As he focused his ki, his muscles began to bulge slightly.

"So, little brother is finally getting serious," Cooler thought to himself. He began to charge his ki as well, though his muscles didn't swell as his brother did. "Let's see how little Frieza handles my maximum… for this form anyways," Cooler thought as he put on the same smug grin as his brother.

Done powering up, Frieza shot a ki blast up at his older brother. In response, Cooler fired his own blast. The two ki blasts collided in a blinding flash of light. After the light died down, Cooler found that Frieza had flown up right in front of him. He had no time to react, as Frieza delivered a devastating punch to his jaw. He then prepared a jab to Cooler's stomach, however the older frost demon had recovered quickly and blocked the attack.

"Not bad, little brother," Cooler said, "But not good enough!" Cooler gave a powerful kick to his brother's chin, causing him to be pushed backwards a bit. He then knocked his younger brother to the ground yet again, and sent a large ki blast after him. This resulted in a crater that dwarfed the previous one in size.

Just as before, Frieza floated out of the crater. Bruised, the young frost demon faced his brother. After a few seconds of intense staring, Frieza began to laugh wickedly. "My dear brother," he said mockingly, "I'm greatly sorry to inform you that you have lost this little bout."


	2. The Heir

After a few seconds of intense staring, Frieza began to laugh wickedly. "My dear brother," he said mockingly, "I'm greatly sorry to inform you that you have lost this little bout."

Cooler briefly had a look of surprise confusion, but it was soon replaced with laughter. "An interesting bluff, brother," he said. King Cold, who had been watching intently, was equally confused. "What does Frieza think he's pulling?" he thought to himself. Frieza began to charge his ki.

"Why don't I let you in on a little secret, Cooler?" Frieza suggested, "Up until now, I've only been fighting at fifty percent of my full power!"

Both Cooler and Cold were shocked. "Damn it, that was only half‽" Cooler thought in panic, "If he reaches his maximum, I may not be able to beat him!"

"Are you ready to face your defeat?" Frieza shouted, as his muscles swelled greatly.

"No! I mustn't let him reach his maximum!" Cooler charged towards his brother, in attempt to disrupt his focus. However, Frieza knocked him back with a ki wave, and then finished powering up. Not wasting any time, he charged at Cooler and punched him forcefully in the stomach. Cooler, in great pain, coughed out blood. Frieza then pushed him back several meters with a ki blast.

"I will NOT be defeated by the likes of you!" Cooler screamed as he launched himself back at his muscled brother. He unleashed a ferocious barrage of attacks on Frieza, who blocked them all with ease.

"What's the matter Cooler?" Frieza mocked, "You seem a bit frustrated!" He then began to unleash his own attacks on Cooler. Cooler was initially able to dodge and block many of the blows, however the sheer force behind them made this very short lived. After a few minutes, Cooler was nothing but a punching bag to his younger brother.

"What a shame brother," Frieza said, "I thought you'd last longer than THIS." He then wrapped his tail around Cooler's neck, choking him. "I want to hear you beg brother, BEG FOR MERCY!" Frieza cackled maniacally. Cooler gasped for air, but refused to do as his brother said. "So be it then," Frieza said, and using his tail, he threw Cooler towards the ground. After this, he sent a barrage of ki blasts at his falling brother.

After the beatdown he received from Frieza, Cooler found himself buried in rubble. "Damn… I won't be able to beat him like this," Cooler though to himself, "I need to transform into my new form in order to defeat him." Cooler contemplated using this transformation. On one hand, he'd be able to defeat his brother rather easily. On the other hand, both his father and brother would now know of the transformation, and seek out its power as well. Having this secret gave him advantage over his family, even if they didn't know it.

This is where universes diverge. In the universe that we are all most familiar with, Cooler decided that the risk of letting this secret slip was too great, and not worth gaining the power his father offered to him. Thus, Frieza became his father's heir. However, in this universe, something different happened….

"This secret is not worth passing up the power I could gain by being father's heir," Cooler concluded. "Besides, once he sees the great power I possess, Frieza with have great fear instilled in him," he added smugly.

Meanwhile, Frieza was haughtily claiming his victory. "Look father!" he yelled, "Did you see him? DROPPING LIKE A STONE! My MIGHTY, ELDER BROTHER!" Frieza was cackling to no end, "So you see father, I am the only one worthy of being your heir!"

King Cold was legitimately surprised. He knew anything could happen, but never expected Frieza to dominate his brother as he had. However, what happened next surprised him even more. A light began to flash from the rubble in which Cooler lied. The rubble was ejected upwards as the oldest son of Cold emerged.

Frieza was shocked that his brother was able to get up after such a beating. Reacting quickly, he shot a ki blast at Cooler. Cooler fired his own to counter it, however in the moment it took to do that, his brother got him in a hold. Frieza gripped Cooler tightly, in an attempt to crush him. However Cooler simply chuckled and began to charge his ki. Frieza began to feel his grip loosening as he noticed a faint glow coming from his brother. Suddenly the armor on Cooler's shoulders popped outward, knocking Frieza back. Spikes began to protrude from his wrists and ankles, as he turned around to look at Frieza. Cooler's eyeballs had gone completely red. As he powered up further, his head armor began to elongate, forming a four-pronged crest atop his head.

"W-what's happened to you?" Frieza exclaimed in shock.

"You didn't think you were the only one with a trump card, did you? Poor little Frieza," Cooler mocked, "'Are you ready to face your defeat?' HA! As if you could ever defeat your elder brother!"

"Shut UP!" Frieza roared in rage.

"As you wish, little princess," Cooler replied. With that, an armored mask covered his mouth, and he charged.

King Cold watched his eldest son in awe. "How could he have found a new transformation?" Cold wondered, "He was just in our species' true, purest form! It also seems the injuries he received from Frieza have healed completely This is incredible!" After he got over the shock, he began to watch his sons intently again. Frieza seemed to be putting up a decent fight, but there was just no way he was going to defeat his brother.

Cooler dodged, blocked and countered Frieza's attacks with relative ease. Then, he decided to blast his brother backwards with a ki wave.

"Damn you!" Frieza shouted. He then placed one finger in the air, and began to charge orange ki into a death ball. "Let's see how you handle this!" he screamed at his brother.

"You fool," Cooler replied, "You know destroying the planet will get you nowhere, I can survive in space just as you!"

"Imbecile, I'm not trying to destroy the PLANET!" Frieza yelled angrily, "I'm trying to destroy YOU!"

"Then you're even MORE of a fool," Cooler muttered as he began to charge his own death ball. However, he charged his at double the speed of his brother. Before Frieza was even finished charging, Cooler launched his attack at Frieza.

Frieza finished charging his attack and launched it just in time. The two death balls collided. Cooler quickly fired an enormous ki blast which pushed the two death balls at Frieza at an alarming speed.

"No!" Frieza exclaimed. The attack was moving quicker than he could block. Frieza was enveloped in the two death balls and Cooler's blast in a blinding flash of light.

Cooler, who had reverted back to his original form, returned to his father, carrying his unconscious brother over his shoulder.

"He put up a good fight," Cooler admitted, "but in the end, I was the one victorious, wouldn't you say father?"

"Yes, Cooler," Cold smiled, "You are now my true heir, son."

And so, the reign of Lord Cooler began.


	3. Split Path of Two Heroes

_Over a century later…_

"You've held us under your foot for so many years… forcing us to do your bidding, ending millions of innocent lives, BUT NO MORE!" the saiyan shouted, "We don't work for you anymore Cooler, you can go straight to hell!"

Cooler floated in the upper atmosphere of Planet Vegeta. His right hand man, Sauza, was by his side. Before him was a third-class saiyan soldier with palm-tree shaped hair that seemed to defy gravity. How this low-level trash had caught wind of his plan, Cooler had no idea.

The saiyan, Bardock, charged a ki blast in his hand. "This is for all the lives taken in your name, all the pain you've caused, the hell you've put us through!" Bardock roared, "here, take it THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN RACE!"

With that, he launched the blast at Cooler, who simply laughed as he raised one finger. A ki ball formed above it, and quickly grew into a death ball. Cooler launched it, and soon it collided with Bardock's blast. However, ineffective, Bardock's blast was merely pushed backward by the death ball's force. Bardock stared in shock, as both his own blast and Cooler's consumed him. With this, there was a brilliant light as the death ball began to collide with planet Vegeta.

As he felt his life leaving him, Bardock heard a voice. "Do not despair father, the Cold family shall not go unpunished…" the voice said to him. "Kakarot… Thank you for this gift, Kannasan," he whispered to himself. With his last breath Bardock gave a triumphant yell, "YOU'RE A FOOL COOLER! YOU CAN NEVER DESTROY THE SAIYAN RACE! MY SON LIVES! KAKAROT LIVES ON!" Bardock began to chuckle, as his life came to an end.

Oblivious to the events that had just unfolded, an infant was rocketing through space in an attack pod. This caught the attention of a certain horned frost demon.

Frieza, in his repressed form, watched the scene from his hoverchair. He watched in indifference as his elder brother obliterated planet Vegeta. Then he noticed an attack pod carrying a saiyan child. While he couldn't care less about a filthy monkey infant, Frieza knew that this survivor may be important to Cooler. As far as he knew, Cooler had wanted all saiyans, save the prince and two others, exterminated. If holding on to this child irked him, Frieza would take great delight in doing so. Besides, he might be a useful soldier one day.

Cooler looked at the aftermath of the destruction, quite pleased with himself. However, one thing still bothered him. "That saiyan.. he said something about his son, Kakarot?" he said to Sauza. "Yes monsieur Cooler, he claimed zat he was still alive," Sauza responded in a thick accent. "Hmm… we'd better check the records of ships arriving and leaving the planet, to see if there were more survivors than we'd intended," Cooler stated as he and Sauza made their way back to Cooler's ship.

"Lord Cooler, the records indicate an attack ball left planet Vegeta shortly after its destruction!" a crew member exclaimed, "it was carrying a saiyan infant, and heading towards the planet Earth!" Cooler thought to himself, "So that crazy monkey wasn't as delusional as I thought..." He turned to his crew. "Alright men, your new mission is to find this filthy monkey boy and bring him to me!"

"Don't bother."

Cooler looked at his communication screen. "Frieza…" he muttered. "Oh how great it is to hear you haven't forgotten your brother, Cooler," the younger frost demon said sarcastically. "Alright, get to it, what do you mean by 'don't bother,' what're you pulling?" Cooler snapped. "Oh, brother dear, I'm not pulling anything, well except for maybe this," Frieza remarked, as he held up a crying saiyan baby, by its tail.

"Bring him back to me!" Cooler demanded. "Oh but brother, finders keepers!" Frieza cackled vexatiously. Cooler growled, "FATHER! Frieza is annoying me!" King Cold, who had been listening on the communicator to his sons quarrel in amusement, said, "Well kids, you know sharing is caring!" Cooler sighed. "Father, just because Frieza insists on acting like a child, doesn't mean you have to treat us like so!"

"Oh I don't think he was the only one acting like a child, Cooler," Cold responded, "Anyways, we will allow this monkey boy to serve under both your armies; I order it!"

Neither of the two wanted to argue with the stern order. Thus began the life of Kakarot, the soldier of both Frieza and Cooler's armies.

At the same time this happened, the new life of another warrior began, on Earth.

Just outside Orin Temple, an infant, hardly a year old, was left abandoned. He was without a family, or a home. However, this child did not go unnoticed by the monks of the temple. The infant was taken in by the monks, who named him Krillin, due to his resemblance to a chestnut.

And so these two warriors, brought together in another universe by the malice of Frieza, remained separated. Their friendship forestalled, the two were left to face the hardships of life alone.

**And face them they did. **


End file.
